


Cirno's Flight Training

by DXLB_Dichter



Category: Touhou Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DXLB_Dichter/pseuds/DXLB_Dichter
Summary: Ported from Fanfiction.net





	Cirno's Flight Training

Cirno Flight Training

This takes place around November 1963, 10 years after the supposed birth date.

Characters

Cirno- Main (Student)

Yumarin Kitengu (Yumengu)- Main (Teacher)

Aya- Main (Photographer)

Youkuma Kitengu- Sub(Helper)

This is a short story.

Yumengu- Cirno it is time to learn how to fly,

Cirno- Is this hard?

Aya- It not really that hard.

Cirno- Guess I'll try.

Youkuma- I can fly too, its not that hard.

Cirno- If you say it.

Aya- I'll take photos of these, it would be interesting

**Flight Test 1- Hovering (Nov 4** **th** **1963)**

Yumengu- Today we will learn how to Hover,  
Yumengu- To start, start rapidly moving your wings up and down.  
Cirno- Im... not falling  
Youkuma- Its only the beginning, believe me its doesn't get that hard.

**Flight Test 2- Basic Flying (Nov 5** **th** **1963)**

Yumengu- This time we will be learning how to start to move up and down.

Cirno- It's not that hard, I can fly as high as I want

Youkuma- No wai...

_One of Cirno's wings shatters due to the temperature and due to the smaller size_

Cirno- **OW!** Im... **IM FALLING!**

Yumengu- **Cirno!** Hold on!

_Youkuma flies up and catches Cirno, Aya captures a photo and makes an article which became one of the most viewed article of 1963_

Youkuma- Cirno! You ok?

Cirno- I'm hurting badly, I can't move right now,

Yumengu- Bring Cirno to me, could you Youkuma, I'll heal her,

_Youkuma land and brings Cirno to Yumengu, which Yumengu hugs Cirno, as she could have not survived, which Cirno hugs back._

**Flight Test 3- Basic Flying (Mar 17th 1964)**  
Yumengu- Take 2, Your wings healed back, hopefully you know not to fly too high  
Cirno- Hopefully it doesn't happen again.  
Aya- Cirno? It unlikely it will happen.

Cirno- Ok lets try it again.

Yumengu- This time it will be different

Cirno- Im pretty good at this

Yumengu- Learn in a certain direction to move in that that direction

Cirno- Oh that's cool but is there any other movement options.

Yumengu- Yes there is more to learn, you can do flips too.

Cirno- This is nice!

Yumengu- Be careful as you can still hurt yourself

Cirno- Huh? Hurt myself? How could it be?

Aya- Cirno look out!

Cirno- Woah... That was close  
Aya- That's why you need to be careful.  
Yumengu- That concludes this lesson

And the Story

This was a short story I made, planned to be in A Dance Of Ice but I didn't include it


End file.
